parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grizzly King
NatureRules1's movie spoof of The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 11/2. Species Cast * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) - Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) - Elk (Cervus canadensis) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) - Cougar (Puma concolor) * Marabou Stork (Leptoprilos crumeniferus) - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) and Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) - American Wild Horse (Equus ferus caballus) * White Bird - Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) - Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) and Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) - Wooly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) - Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) * Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) - Themselves * Ruppell's Griffon Vulture (Gyps ruppellii) - Common Raven (Corvus corax) and Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Cichlid (family Cichlidae) - Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) * Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) - Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) - Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) - American Bullfrog (Rana catesbeiana) * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) - Moose (Alces alces) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) - Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) - Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) - Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) * Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * African Lion (Panthera leo) - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) - Saiga (Saiga tatarica) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) - Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) - Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) - American Bison (Bison bison) * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Plains Pocket Gopher (Geomys bursarius) - Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) - Megatherium * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) - Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) * Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) - Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) - Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) * Jackson's Chameleon (Chamaeleo jacksonii) - Desert Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys deserti) * Giant African Snail (Achatina fulica) - Garden Snail (Helix aspersa) * Rhinoceros Beetle (subfamily Dynastinae) - Seven-Spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) * King Baboon Spider (subfamily Harpactirinae) - Black Widow Spider (genus Latrodectus) * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) - Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) Cast Gallery Musk Ox.jpg|Muskox as Black Rhinoceros Elk-wallpaper-4.jpg|Elk as Topi Red Fox.jpg|Red Fox as Meerkat Cougar (also known as the Mountain Lion or Puma).jpg|Cougar as Cheetah Anas platyrhynchos.jpg|Mallard Wood Duck.jpg|and Wood Duck as Marabou Stork Mustang-horse-images-212.jpg|Mustang as Plains Zebra Behavi19.jpg|Red-Winged Blackbird as White Bird Beaver.jpg|North American Beaver as Hippopotamus Goose, Canadian.jpg|Canada Goose Snow-goose 711 600x450.jpg|and Snow Goose as Greater Flamingo Mammoth, Wooly.jpg|Wooly Mammoth as African Bush Elephant Peregrine Falcon w02-50-103 l.jpg|Peregrine Falcon as Martial Eagle 3879b112d22a72436ba532e150e20b6f.jpg|Wild Turkey as Ostrich Leaf-cutter-ant 604 600x450.jpg|Ant as Themselves Raven.jpg|Common Raven Hd-images-of-hd-bald-eagle-dowload.jpg|and Bald Eagle as Ruppell's Griffon Vulture Salmon, Sockeye.jpg|Sockeye Salmon as Cichlid (Phasianus colchicus).jpg|Ring-Necked Pheasant as Indian Peafowl Howlsnow.jpg|Gray Wolf as Spotted Hyena Raccoon, North American.jpg|Raccoon as Mandrill Frog.jpg|American Bullfrog as African Bullfrog Moose (Animals).jpg|Moose as Warthog Sand lauraerickson.jpg|Sandhill Crane as Cattle Egret Pronghorn Antelope.jpg|Pronghorn as Thomson's Gazelle Deer.jpg|Whitetail Deer as Giraffe Grouse-2-11.7.14.jpg|Greater Sage Grouse as Vulturine Guineafowl Blue Jay.jpg|Blue Jay as Red-Billed Hornbill Grizzly-bear 566 600x450.jpg|Grizzly Bear as African Lion Saiga.jpg|Saiga as Greater Kudu Reindeer.jpg|Caribou as Cape Buffalo Opossum, Virginia.jpg|Virginia Opossum as Vervet Monkey Pictures-of-American-Bison.jpg|American Bison as Blue Wildebeest Sciurus carolinensis.jpg|Eastern Grey Squirrel as Wood Mouse Cynomys ludovicianus.jpg|Black-Tailed Prairie Dog as Plains Pocket Gopher Megatherium.jpg|''Megatherium'' as Eastern Gorilla Alligator.jpg|American Alligator as Nile Crocodile Bluebird, Eastern.jpg|Eastern Bluebird as African Blue Flycatcher Side-profile-of-nine-banded-armadillo-.jpg|Nine-Banded Armadillo as Giant Anteater Bighorn-sheep 463 600x450.jpg|Bighorn Sheep as Sable Antelope 0018.jpeg|Desert Kangaroo Rat as Jackson's Chameleon Snail, Garden.jpg|Garden Snail as Giant African Snail Seven-spot-ladybird-close-up.jpg|Seven-Spotted Ladybug as Rhinoceros Beetle Black-widow-female-showing-distinctive-red-egg-timer-shaped-markings-on-abdomen.jpg|Black Widow Spider as King Baboon Spider Danaus plexippus.jpg|Monarch Butterfly as Citrus Swallowtail Songs # Digga Tunnah # That's All I Need # The Circle of Life # The Morning Report # Just Can't Wait To Be King # Be Prepared # Hakuna Matata # Can You Feel The Love Tonight # Hula Song # Digga Tunnah Reprise # Grazing in the Grass # That's All I Need Reprise Scenes # In The Cinema # The Foxes' Habitat (Digga Tunnah)/Timon # Timon and Ma's Conversation # Timon the Sentry?!/That's All I Need # Wolf Attack # Apologies/Timon Leaves Home # Timon Meets Rafiki/Look Beyond What You See # Timon Meets Pumbaa # The Circle of Life/Pumbaa's Secret Weapon # Mufasa and Scar's Conversation # Home Sweet Home # Simba's First Day # The Morning Report # Simba and Scar's Conversation # Simba Meets Nala/Just Can't Wait To Be King # The Mammoth Graveyard # Kings of the Past #Be Prepared # The Stampede # Mufasa's Death/Simba Runs Away # A New Era/Friends Stick Together Till The End # Timon and Pumbaa Find Autumn Woods/Hakuna Matata! # Ma and Rafiki's Conversation # Bowling for Ravens and Eagles/Timon and Pumbaa Meet Simba # Put Your Past Behind Them/Hakuna Matata # Parenthood/Snail Slurping/Hakuna Matata Reprise # Scar and Zazu's Conversation # Under the Stars/He's Alive/Hot Tub # Nala Chases Pumbaa/Reunion/We Can't Let Them Feel The Love Tonight # Simba and Nala's Argument/Simba Meets Rafiki/Remember # "The King Has Returned"/ Timon and Pumbaa's Argument/"My Work Here is Done" # This is My Home/The Hula Song # Ma and Uncle Max Reunite Timon/Simba Confronts Scar/Simba Finds the Truth/The Battle # Wolves in The Hole/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's Death/Happy Ending in the Taigalands/The Promised Land/Curtain Call # End Credits Trivia * Some scenes uses the clips from Kirby: Right Back At Ya! while the most clips from many nature documentaries. * Animal sound effects are used in this movie spoof. Trailer * The Grizzly King Trailer Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:NatureRules1 Category:Species Casts